oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Reinfeld
Harry Reinfeld was a notable POWER politician and a veteran of the Republican and Democratic parties. He served as Secretary of Homeland Security in President Heydrich's Anglo Cabinet and as chairman of the Liberal Democrats, With Her, the Manx Labour Party, the Conservative and Unionist Party, and La France Insoumise. POWER I During POWER I, Reinfeld was primarily a member of the Republican Party. He served as Regional Chair for the Plains region and was also a Senator from Wyoming during this period. Later in POWER I, Reinfeld defected to the Whigs. POWER II During POWER II, Reinfeld was less active. He was primarily chairman of his own party, the Liberal Democrats. It has been said that the Liberal Democrats during POWER II were essentially a party that reflected Reinfeld's own views. He served as the Governor of Louisiana and later a Senator from Indiana. Towards the end of POWER II, Reinfeld joined the New Deal Alliance and became Governor of New Jersey. POWER III Upon the start of POWER III, Reinfeld joined the Democratic Party. From the first election of the game through to 2 September, Reinfeld remained as Governor of New Jersey, beating off many different challengers notably Katie Hopkins - aka Thotkins. During this period Reinfeld was a Democratic primaries candidate, including in the 8th and 10th presidential elections. On 2 September, Reinfeld became Secretary of Homeland Security in Heydrich's Anglo Cabinet. During his tenure, he made several alt accounts in order to get himself deleted. After being deleted for a period, Reinfeld returned to the game, spending the rest of September and October switching between the Democrats and Republicans at will. During this, he founded and led With Her. In November, following the Connecticut Massacre he joined Charles James Fox's Manx Labour Party, along with Jeff Rolland. He moved to Connecticut and was elected as a Senator from Connecticut for a number of terms. After Fox went inactive, Reinfeld became party chairman. He remained in this party for some time, later serving as its chair. POWER IV and V Through POWER IV, Reinfeld continued to play a minimal role. In POWER V, Reinfeld created the Harold Macmillan character and continued his role from the POWER UK beta as leader of the Conservative and Unionist Party. Shortly following the reset, however, he handed this over to Marcus Aurelius, while remaining as his deputy leader. Following the events of the Enoch coup, Reinfeld went more inactive. He became party chair on 18 February 2018 after a succession of chairmen left the party. Reinfeld soon after asked Rumsod to delete his account and moved to France, back as 'Harry Reinfeld'. He became Chairman of La France Insoumise and a French legislator. Reinfeld's career in France was short as he moved to the United States for the first time in POWER V, becoming a Senator from Iowa. POWER VI POWER VI initially saw Reinfeld remain in the United States and return to the Republican Party. After a failed run for Governor in Arkansas, he was elected as Senator from the same state. He concurrently served as Party Morale Officer. In August 2018, Reinfeld gave up his Senate seat and moved to Australia, playing as Alexander Vanhanen, a new character. Along with Alex Jones and Edriech Neuhoff, Reinfeld worked to bring the Australian Liberal Party into government. He was elected as a member of the House of Representatives and was made Defence Minister by Jones, by then the Australian Prime Minister. He served as Defence Minister until the end of the iteration, investing in research and development. He also worked with Edriech Neuhoff to abolish income tax. POWER VII Reinfeld created another new character, Hillary Clinton, for POWER VII. He joined the Black Panther Party and was based in Alabama, serving in the state legislature. He soon left the Black Panther Party, reverted to the Harry Reinfeld character and joined the Grand Old Party. He served initially as a Senator from Utah, before moving to Wyoming to serve as Governor. Shortly after, Reinfeld rejoined the Democratic Party and served as Governor of North Dakota until the end of the iteration. POWER VIII Reinfeld had originally intended to quit POWER in December 2018. After a brief period playing Realpolitik, Reinfeld returned to POWER as Lewis Maxwell, another new character, in March 2019. He was twice elected to serve in the House of Representatives as a Democrat and is now running to represent Connecticut in the Senate. Gallery Harry defect cartoon.png NDA tank.png Harry 2017.png Harry head.png Category:Liberal Democrat (US) chairs Category:Secretaries of Homeland Security Category:Manx Labour Party chairs Category:Politicians